Katherine Croft
Katherine E. Croft is a character on The Island. She débuts in the nineth episode of the first season. She was the thirteenth to enter the island and she uses bow and arrows as main weapons, as she is a qualified archer that never misses the spot. History When Michael Leonard is at the hostage back again, a shadow passes through him. He turns to see what is, and is Katherine with a bow pointed to his head. He puts down the Electrical Dagger and the two agree for an alliance. The two follow into the forest, where they had to pass the Enchanted River, and sucefully did it, meeting Lorena Benthern. The trio camped at the Cliff that night. Katherine could see the huge wave of zombies walking in their direction. ("To Survive or to Die") The trio fight for their lives, Katherine using the bow and arrows, and Lorena turned the dagger into an electrical whip. As there were many zombies, their only chance was to run, and Lorena runned with Michael but Katherine runned to the other way. ("When a Curse Comes") Seeing a burned house, Katherine Croft goes in that directiona and meet Robson Benthern and his sister Isabelle. The tree forge an alliance, and strangely, the earth shakes. Strange gigantic teeth-like things start to came out of the floor, and the trio run to the woods. ("Wrong Choices, Wrong Paths") At the forest, and running from the "things" that come out of the earth, the Trio meets Lorena Benthern, and keep going to the Ruins. There, they meet Nathalie Hertimer and the Great Alliance is formed. The earth stops shaking, and the teeths disappear, but a horde of enchanted skelletons attack in their diretion. The five fight back and destroy all of them. Suddently, a little insect appears and eats a fallen skelletons. Katherine tries to shoot it, but it resists the arrow. Lots of this insect starts to appear to eat the skelletons. They eat the corpses in a so high speech that doesn't even give the group time enough to run. Lorena runs to the forest, while they enter the deep ruins, to what in past may have been a town. The group climb up a tower that the bugs can not reach, although Isabelle losts part of her foot for the insects when climbing it. The insects leave by the night, and Robson and Katherine go explore around. They enter a Mine that led them to the Decaybug Hive. Using the dagger to get a "grey crystal", accidentaly merging them into a "Wind Dagger". The bugs wake up and attack, but the new-powered Lipback Dagger creates an air shield around them. Katherine shoots an arrow at the roof, which floods the cave with water from the enchanted river. Using the shield, the two were able to swim to the surface, but both pass out when they get there. ("The Tower") Katherine awakes Robson when she regains conscience, and they meet Camille Walters. The three walk to the town. ("Walk with Me") As they reach the town, it's filled up with zombies. The zombies noticed them and started to run ''after them, so the trio runned north. Robson used his dagger to fly over the Town Wall while Katherine and Camille climbed it. As Robson was flying, a Monster Falcon attacked him, and he defeated the animal. At night, it was Robson's turn to keep watch, so she and Camille kept talking near the fireplace, while he left to watch the area. ("Tell it to the Trees"'') Trivia *She was the thirteenth to arrive in the island, upon mysterious events. *She wields a bow and arrow, and is a skilled archer, but how she learned it still have to be told. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Archers Category:Characters with Signature Weapon Category:The Great Alliance